Just another day
by Hiei Joro
Summary: Hiei muses his feelings about the girl who healed him in this oneshot songfiction, as he decides the report to give to his team.


_**"Just another day..."**_

_By **Hiei Joro**_

**Summary:** Hiei muses his feelings about the girl who healed him in this oneshot songfiction, as he decides the report to give to his team.

**Author Notes:** _For those who are unsure about the summary, then perhaps you'd better read the story me and a close friend co-wrote together. 'Taking care of you', it is a complete seven-chaptered story, which is hosted under her account (her penname is Nijuukyuu), seeing as I did not have my own, until recently... so I've decided to host the sequel that we will be getting around to writing together, as soon as I've finished typing up this oneshot... This oneshot is apart of our little 'series', and is a 'teaser' for the sequel, without revealing too many spoilers..._

* * *

The moonlight was washed over the entire room with a blue hue, making me feel relaxed, and reluctant in what I knew I had to do... 

I went to her bedside, leaning down over her; just as she shifted towards me... I held still, afraid of her waking, but she only murmured something softly.

I lifted the sleep potion, which was in a tiny delicate glass vial...

Kurama told me to just pour just drops onto her eyelids, and she would believe my entire visit just a strange dream...

Sha would forget everything... from my coming onto her porch, to her taking care of me, to me going to just leave her, the rides with Midnight, and to the demon knight...

It was for the best...

Perhaps... perhaps... I should make myself forget as well...

As I looked at her gentle face, a warm feeling like an embrace filled my chest, and I realised I didn't want to let go of this... even if it would hurt to remember...

I slipped the vial back into my pocket, then sat on the edge of her bed, looking down upon her, as I brushed my fingers across her cheek, to her forehead, pushing back a few stray hairstrands... I became lost in thought, as I couldn't help leaning down over her...

and...

I closed my eyes, as I gently brushed my lips against hers...

...It was only a moment, but it felt... nice...

I stood up, my legs feeling weak, as I told myself: "Don't ever do that again, Hiei..."

Then I chuckled, walking to the window to open it, but I paused a minute, to glance back to her, as she quietly but clearly murmured:

"Koi shiteru, Hiei.."

I couldn't help smiling just a little, as a feeling of content with sorrow came over me; but I ignored it, as I took off into the night...

* * *

Morning rays touched my face, as the light upon my eyelids caused me to awaken from my light slumber... the tree I had picked to sleep in hadn't been a very wise choice; but last night, I was too tired to care... I still had a long way to go before I could make it back to Japan, back to where the others were. 

I knew that I would have to relate of my adventures to them, as I had to report of what became of the demon knight we had been tracking; and that I was 'fortunate' enough to find first... and it was still shameful to find myself having been a weaker opponent then my enemy...

It was probably because I had been exhausting myself, just pushing myself forward to find the accursed knight... when I did find it, I had already been lowered in strength by other worthless demons, and the loss of my weapon... thus resulting in my defeat, losing the first round of our battle...

...which led me to a nearby farmhouse... with what little energy I had left, I dragged myself to the backporch; and standing weakly there, dripping in blood and wounds... my body aching like sharp knives stabbing into me repeatedly...

I knocked over and over on the door, leaving bloody stains upon the white painted panes; I sighed, turning away to stare out into the heavy rain... cold, skin-cutting rain... I shivered violently, trying to hug myself as a result of instint...

Turning back to the door, I feel as if I had no choice, but to seek shelter and aid for my injuries... if I had been in my right mind, maybe I would've just gone back to the team and have them get me help instead... but no, I began to knock again, but the strength in my hand and wrist were quickly dwindling; and I let out a sharp cry as it felt as though my ribcage had been punched once again...

'I shouldn't even be moving in this condition,' I thought weakly, turning away, knowing that no one was going to answer...

What selfish fools would want to help an injured stranger this early in the day, as they were probably somewhere in there; sleeping on real beds, without a care in the world...

I continued walking towards the steps, knowing I would be forced to go through the rain, and find somewhere safe to hide myself; because, I was aware that the demon knight was most likely still in the area... somewhere... waiting to kill me, when given the chance...

Unable to keep my vision clear, everything just blurred out as I fell hard down onto the wood, only barely realising the warmth of my own blood around myself...

I had awoken much later, still stiff with pain, and busted bones; sitting up, trying to take in the strange surroundings before my eyes, when I heard a soft giggle, which sounded like that of a small child's...

And that's when she came into my life...

Yes, I admit it - I didn't even like her at all the first few weeks of being there... afterall, it was annoying - not to mention painful, the way she kept touching me to see how I would react to the pain; and what made it more frustrating was that fact, she was English, while I Japanese... meaning, we didn't even speak the same language at all... nor did we try to communicate with actions, seeing as slapping and spitting at each another lowered any chance of getting along... I had tried to escape several times, only to make her more ticked off at me; and vice versa...

...But after a few more days of giving each another the cold shoulder, she surprised me one morning, by saying good morning to me, then asking me how I was all in my language... yes, her accent was horrible, and her tone too slow to really make it out as quickly as the Japanese did; but at least we could understand each another to a limit... and I learned that her name was Sha, and she was a fifteen year old human... although, honestly, her species was obvious... even if I began to realise how different my views of her and humans became...

Sha was somehow different... very different from any human, demon, spirit of the female gender that I've ever met... and she is special to me...

* * *

_**Mornings Alone**_

_**When you come home**_

_**I breath a little faster**_

_**Everytime we're together**_

_**It'd never be the same**_

_**If you're not here**_

_**How can you stay away, away so long...**_

* * *

I leaped down from my tree, pulling my coat over myself; it had served as a blanket during the night... I began to make my way forward on my journey, keeping myself out of sight of the humans I ran across of in my path. 

As I picked up the subject of what to report once I got to my destination, I debated on whether to actually let them know of my first defeat, and the truth on how I did defeat the demon knight, whom turned out to only be a shadow phantom of it's true master... to be honest with myself, I hadn't really figured out how I was able to recover so quickly after being beaten down, and nearly killed...

I remembered clearly of what had happened...

* * *

_**Why can't we stay together**_

_**Give me a reason**_

_**Give me a reason...**_

* * *

...I cursed silently... it was using my weakness for Sha's safety against me, I had to act fast or it would do it again... and this time, she just might get fatally hurt for real... 

I put her down, and just as fast as I brought her over here, I charged forward; going under it's sword, cutting it's side... but then I let out a shout of pain as I was thrown slamming into the wall, by a backslash...

As I weakly tried lifting my head, it ached like it had been split open; and I spit out a mouthful of blood, just as a sharp pain shot from my rib-cage up my shoulder; causing me to topple over once more, groaning.

I forced myself to turn my head, even through my blurred vision, I could see the demon knight walking towards me, cackling loudly...

"Hiei!"

My eyes could just barely widen, as I heard Sha cry out my name; but I was too weak to tell her not to come near me, as she ran forward, falling to her knees above me...

I wanted to yell at her, tell her she was foolish for caring for me like this, and throwing her life on the line, when she had no chance what so ever.

As she turned me over, I was surprised as I felt raindrops fell onto my face, but they were clearly her tears, as she had her arms over me; shaking with sobs.

I sighed sorrowfully, as I watched the demon knight come up behind her back... but it didn't raise it's sword, nor do anything at all...

It was just staring wide-eyed at us, as if... something... was happening?.! I let out a loud gasp as I felt all my energy slowly restore itself, and I was shocked to realise I could sit up... all my pain was gone?.!

How did this happen?.?

I wondered, utterly puzzled, but I felt stronger too... I let out another surprised gasp, as Sha embraced me, still shaking with tears... I might've hugged her back, but the demon knight glared at us with hatred, lifting it's sword high above it's head, going to bring it down with full demonic force...

But I got us out of the way, to the other side of the room; and as I stood up, I was still surprised at how strong I felt now... my mind was clear, and sharper as an idea quickly formed in my mind...

Smiling with triumph at the demon knight, I lift my right arm; summoning all my energy into it, as I thrust it forth, shouting:

**"BLACK DRAGON HELL FIRE!"...**

* * *

_**I... I don't wanna say it**_

_**I don't wanna find another way**_

_**Make it through the day without you**_

_**I... I can't resist**_

_**Trying to find exactly what I miss**_

_**It's just another day without you**_

_**It's just another day...**_

* * *

...if Sha hadn't run in the way, to weep over me and hold me like that... would I have self-recovered...? 

Or could it be... could it be her doing somehow?

I knew of no other explanations... but this one didn't make sense, even though I felt differently about her; I had never thought of the possible idea of her having enough psychic energy to have any ablities... let alone, fully heal a fatally injured demon... I realised she was more different then most others, willing to sacrifice for a 'mere stranger' like myself...

...I couldn't even bring myself to think that she thought of me as a friend... but I guess I knew it was the truth... afterall, when I was trying to leave silently that night, she followed me with tears in her eyes; before softly crying:

_'Hiei... no... Hiei, I don't understand... I love you...'_

The words uttered for_ 'I love you'_ meant she cared deeply and affectionately for me, I suppose that would probably be fitting for _'first love'_; but how would _**I**_ know? ...those words also stood for the words for _'You are my favorite person'_...

...but still... it was hard to think that she could care for a fiend like me...

...If she ever knew the real me, all the hatred I possessed; all the meaningless murders commited... those were the same reasons I didn't want to taint the purity of my own twin sister with...

but there were more reasons...

Sha is a human girl and I am a demon... and it terrified me when I realised how close we were getting during the last few shortlived days... which is why I tried to run away without letting her know... because I couldn't bear to see her cry... and I didn't want to know that she might not have cared at all...

* * *

_**Making the time**_

_**Find the right lines**_

_**To make you stay forever**_

_**What do I have to tell you**_

_**I'm just trying to hold on to something**_

_**(Trying to hold on to something good)**_

_**Give us a chance to make it...**_

* * *

As I finally made it to the temple which had been given to the others by Genkai, and I knew they were waiting inside for me... they probably had already sensed my aura coming this way anyway... 

Before given a chance to knock, I heard from inside, footsteps race down the hall as the door was swung open by Yuusuke, who had a very excited look on his face; leaving me clueless and irritated as I let myself in, walking past him as he just panted at the doorway... it was then I realised why Yuusuke was so worked up... just around the corner came the tall idiot, Kuwabara; charging towards me, as I swiftly moved out of the way, turning to see him crash into Yuusuke; whom was more then happy to throw him off, yelling at him.

"Ah haa! Kuwabara, I beat you! I opened the door! AND I'm faster then you are!" Yuusuke shouted loudly in Kuwabara's face, but luckily, Kuwabara was too worn out from racing to even try to answer... so I continued down the hallway, turning the corner, rolling my eyes as I heard Yuusuke helping Kuwabara back up - and finally, Kuwabara was able to shout something at Yuusuke, but I wasn't paying attention as I entered into the mainroom, where on one of the floor cushions, Kurama was quietly seated.

I moved to the side just in time as Yuusuke and Kuwabara both somehow ran through the doorway at the same time... and were chasing each another around the room...?.!

I sighed, closing my eyes, as I crossed my arms, resting against the wall, waiting for them to settle down and for one of them to ask for my report...

...I wasn't just going to give it to them just like **THAT**.

"Yuusuke, Kuwabara, please sit down... we've been waiting for Hiei to come back all day... I've been patient, while you two played around, but now, you've had your fun, so please be seated." I heard Kurama telling the other two, acting like a parent towards two restless children... or at least, that's what I thought of it anyway...

The other two groaned loudly, and I heard them sit down with loud thuds, continuing to moan to try to annoy Kurama, who had a small smile on his face as I opened my eyes, glaring at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who were both slumped over the table, making really bored looking faces; which was obviously just a childish act.

After a few moments of silence, their gaze fell on me; and I calmly stared back at them, until finally Kurama cleared his throat, which was followed by the question:

"Tell us, Hiei, how did you manage to defeat the demon knight on your own?"

I turned my head to the side to stare at the wall, as I quickly made up an answer; not all lies, but suitedable enough... better yet, why answer when I could ask around the answer...?

"What do you mean_ 'on your own'_? Do you not think I am capable enough to handle a second-rate demon - let alone that it was merely a phantom of the actual monster, who is still out there?" I retorted, acting irritated towards Kurama, who wasn't affected _(of course, darn him...),_ but was more interested in the fact that it was just a ghost of the real demon knight.

I sighed, ignoring the three as they became engaged in a conversation around the subject of how to defeat and track down the real demon knight; as I made my way over to the couch, letting myself fall upon it, as I spread one leg over the other as I laid on my back with my arms crossed, and eyes closed... right before I fell asleep, I heard Yuusuke begin to ask about the enemy's ablities, but was shushed by Kurama...

* * *

_**Don't wanna hold on forever**_

_**I'm not that strong**_

_**I'm not that strong...**_

* * *

A soft breeze blows around me, as I slowly open my eyes, to vision upon a waterfall in front of me... I look down to see I am standing on the grass surrounding one side of the lake... I'm wearing a buttoned up white shirt, with pale blue pants... I'm barefooted, as I gaze around, I know that I am in a forest... the trees are tall, and green; as a low mist is rolling all around the area... 

It is early morning, judging by what little light is upon me; it is so silent, except for the sound of the running water which relaxes me to hear.

I take a deep inhale of breath, letting it out slowly when I heard a soft voice, calling to me... I look around, but see no one; I hear the voice again...

...it is saying: _"Join me...",_ as I realise it is coming from the other side of the waterfall, where I can just barely make out a fade image of a person standing behind there...

It is as if I am in a trance, as I unconsiously move forward, lowering myself down into the cool water; wading at first through it; it comes up to my hips finally, as I stand in front of the waterfall, trying to peer through the falling sheets, but I still could hardly make who the person is out.

_"Come in..."_

The voice commands me, and like how a moth is uncontrollably drawn to a bright light; I found myself becoming soaked with cold water, as I pushed through the waterfall, to find in front of myself, a small area of rock, upon which several people could sit upon...

I hear a soft giggle, as I turn to my side to gaze surprised upon the beautiful female I couldn't suppress from my thoughts...

She was smiling playfully, her dark brown hair damp as it stuck to her soaked blouse; and her eyes danced mysteriously with a sercet... she was incredibly soaked under here, and I could see her pale peach skin through her clothes, as they were stuck to her from being so wet.

Her arms were held up to her collarbone, and it looked as though she were holding something there; but I was just too surprised to say anything... and after a long, puzzled while of just rudely staring at her, I finally uttered: _"...w-what's going on?"_

Sha just gave another small laugh, as she smoothly waded to stand in front of me... I began to feel that strange feeling inside my chest that she gave me, and it scared me... but to be so close to her was too intoxicating, that I found I couldn't even move away, as I kept staring into her eyes, holding mine in trance...

I shivered, as she placed her palms upon my elbows, slowly moving them up until she stopped with them around my neck, and gently pressed her body against mine; making my breath get caught in my throat.. I could hardly breathe; my head felt dizzy... as she leaned forward, until our noses were touching, and I felt her warm breath breathing upon my lips...

I was too dizzy to think, and my mind was so cloudy... my emotions were _frightening..._

...but I knew what I wanted... and shaking as I was; I ran one arm up along her smooth back, touching my hand over her shoulder, as my other held the lower part of her back.

I froze up...

I didn't have the courage to continue... I was caught between being tense and relaxed, while she felt so relaxed against my nervous, shaking body; and I held my breath in surprise as she placed her lips against my ear, kissing it gently, before softly whispering deep into it.

_"Hiei... I love you..."_

The last three words made me melt, as my chest was pounding loudly, but it wasn't seeming to register in my confused mind; my mouth was dry as I unmovingly watched her as she brought herself back to look at me... her dark eyes were so warm, and soft looking; weaving me into trance once more, as she leaned forward once more slowly, stopping right in front of my lips once more...

_"Sha..."_ I murmured, but I couldn't take it anymore, or control myself; as I eagerly pressed my mouth against her soft lips, hugging her tight against my body...

...and I began to cry from all the emotions running through me; from the comfort and deep pain she was causing me...

* * *

_**I... I don't want to say it**_

_**I don't wanna find another way**_

_**Make it through the day without you**_

_**I... I can't resist**_

_**Trying to find exactly what I miss**_

_**It's just another day without you.**_

* * *

_Hmmph..._ I groggily opened my eyes to find myself staring up at the dojo ceiling of the temple, then I slowly sat up and realised I had fallen asleep on the couch... I sighed deeply, placing my left hand over my chest, where my heart was still pounding faster then any run or fight has ever made it. 

"Hiei... is something the matter?"

I turned to see Kurama, Yuusuke and Kuwabara staring concerned at me - I sighed, trying to glare at them, but finding myself too dizzy and groggy to...

"I-I'm f-f-fine..." I muttered, shaking from side to side as I sat there, finally letting myself fall backwards again on the couch, closing my eyes sighing; but no matter how hard I tried... I couldn't shake off the feeling of her body against mine, how close we were, and how I felt as I kissed her...

It was all a dream_... a worthlessdream..._

_'I'm **not** in... in... in "love" with her... never, never... there's no possible way... she's a **human**...' _these thoughts kept repeating themselves in my head, as I began to fall into a restless sleep; right before I could hear Kuwabara asking Kurama and Yuusuke what was a _'Sha_'...

* * *

_**Why can't you stay forever**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Give me a reason**_

_**I... I don't wanna say it**_

_**I don't wanna find another way**_

_**Make it through the day without you**_

_**I... I can't resist**_

_**Trying to find exactly what I miss**_

_**It's just another day without you**_

_**It's just another day...**_

* * *

**.:.The End.:.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_The sequel is called_ _'**Yakusoku no Hiei **('**Hiei's Oath'**)', and is also under my account..._


End file.
